Your love is my love
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: It is a cold night in Domino and Yugi is feeling the chill. What starts as a simmple gesture transforms into emotions breaking free and confessions fly. YamiXYugi


Maricksage: Hey there I was so bored that this just came to mind after a long sleepless day in school and tireless teachers.

Yami: Maricksage doesn't own Yugi-oh in any way shape or form.

The night was cold, the kind of night that cut into your skin chilling you to the bone. Yugi could agree on this statement as he lay in his bed shivering. He was under three blankets and yet he still felt his limbs shivering. "It is too cold out to sleep" He moaned.

'_Finding it hard to rest little hikari?'_

Yugi pouted and his violet eyes saw sitting at his desk his other, Yami. "Yes I do considering the cold weather we have had these days. I can't stand it."

Yami chuckled at the look that Yugi gave him, he was too cute when he pouted. But who could blame him for the chill he felt in the air but he wasn't as sensitive to it as Yugi seemed to be. '_Little one you need to rest you have to go to school tomorrow'_

Yugi fisted the blanket in his hand and whispered "I know I just am really cold…"

Yami stood and came to his partner and gently lay down beside him. Yugi felt his elder half's warmth reach him and he smiled gently. '_Better now little one?'_

Yugi nodded and a faint blush graced his face. "You should come under the covers, you need to be warm too."

Yami carefully observed the younger boy's face he smiled sweetly and submitted to him coming under the heavy covers allowing Yugi to snuggle closer. _'Comfortable my hikari?'_

Yugi nodded as he leaned inward and closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the elder's heartbeat. I t made him feel oddly at ease, Yugi softly sighed he wanted nothing more than to make this night last forever. He knew how he felt about Yami or Atem as far his real name went. But till this point he was too scared to even talk about his emotions towards the pharaoh. _'Yugi…you look troubled is something the matter?'_

Yugi shook his head and whispered "It's just…so cold…"

Yami moved closer to his their bodies gently pressed together for warmth, Yugi blushed a faint red as he fisted the spirit's shirt in his small hand. "Yami…why are you doing this for me?"

'_Do you truly need to ask me that question Yugi? Think for a moment, if you feel something I can feel it too, it's not as painful or as strong, but, it is there.'_

Yugi nuzzled closer and his head fit snug under Yami's chin as he softly spoke "Yami…I know what you're saying is true but I don't want you to feel pain because I feel it, it just isn't fair to you at all."

Yami sighed and brushed golden hair out of Yugi's face and replied _'Not everything is perfect in life my little Yugi, but we must accept the bad with the good to truly understand what life is all about.'_

Yugi could take no more of his words and let himself begin to cry and shivers shook his small frame. Yami's eyes widened as he gently lifted up his hikari's face to see it stained with pearly tears. His deep amethyst glowed with sadness as he run his finger over Yugi's cheek. '_Please don't cry, it would be a shame to defile such a beautiful face with such sorrows.'_

Yugi's eyes widened, had Yami said…what he thought he'd said. He thought he had heard wrong, but prayed he heard right. "Pharaoh…did you just call me" Yugi's words were halted when a finger met his lips and Yami smiled a sweet and loving smile. _'Yugi, these emotions I feel right now aren't so foreign to me at all. I feel inside that this is right so I have something I wish to confess.'_

Yugi kept his eyes on Yami's face, which was faintly blushing and was full of fear. Yami's finger moved from his lips and met the others to cup his cheek Yugi leaned into it willingly. '_Yugi Muto, King of games…I'm in love with you…I hope you feel the same'_

Yugi could swear that Yami's heart was doing overtime as he listened to it's pace quicken. He smiled and said "I think I have a response to you Yami."

Yami was surprised when Yugi leaned in and met his lips in an innocent kiss. Yami closed his eyes and let the young boy lead him in this ritual. He could feel Yugi's emotions, need fear, but mostly love. Of one thing he was certain he wanted to satisfy him however he could. Pulling away first Yugi was breathless and his face was flushed, His violet eyes looked into Yami's amethysts and he whispered "I love you too Atem."

Yami shivered at the sound of his real name but the chill felt oddly good. His name sounded so sweet on the lips of his angel. _'Yugi…can the weather be this cold more often?'_

Yugi sighed and kissed his love on his lips and then said "Yami, if you want to cuddle, next time you only need to ask."

Well there you have it, it wasn't my best work but I am frozen here at my computer and I am so chilly. This helped to warm me up a little. Yugi and Yami shall live on forever anyways Read and Review if you can.


End file.
